Hunted And Smoked
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: Even if you are a Hunter, you can't go against too many survivors yourself, and soemtimes, you need rescuing... And a Smoker is just on hand for that rescue. chapter names differ on the actual writing XD
1. The Meeting

HUNTED AND SMOKED

The Hunter ran quickly on all fours, desperate to escape the Survivors he'd just attacked, one of them, one with black hair or shit, had tried to blow his goddamn brains out!

"Where'd the lil' fucker go?!" The survivor he'd sought as prey called after him, his Southern accent echoing through the near empty streets, only a few Commons lingered, and they died pretty soon.

"ROEEEEEK!!" The Hunter screeched, desperately trying to find a place to hide.

He turned round quickly to see if the Survivors were close, they were right behind him, sure, they couldn't see him yet, but a few more moments, and the girl with the sniper would have him finished off!

Suddenly, a long green-pink tongue wrapped round Hunter's body, pulling him into a long, dark alley.

"ROEEEEEKKKKK!!!" He screeched, a fucking Smoker, he was done for!

When he hit the ground, he stared at the Smoker the best he could through his hood.

"P-please, for god sake, don't kill me!!!"

The Smoker took a few steps back, the Hunter was flushed and panting, he looked scared as his purpley-grey gradient eyes were starting to become teary, the Smoker pretty much smiled at the sight.

"Hold up, no way was I gonna eat you, Infected, special or otherwise, don't taste like humans, you couldn't fulfil my satisfactions…"

The Hunter sighed in relief. At least Smoker wasn't going to kill him…

"THROW'N PIPE BOMB, YOU ZOMBIE BASTARDS!"

A nearby explosion sent a trashcan hurling at Hunter.

"Oh, fuck…"

The can hit Hunter right in the face, sending him back quite some way, bashing his head against a wall, knocking him out cold.

"Hunter!"

-------------------------Later-----------------------

Hunter's eye's opened slowly, the blurriness of everything freaking him out, he felt something wrapped around his torso, holding his body close.

"Wh-wha…"

His eyes finally registered everything, he saw two green grey sleeves around him, sleeves meant arms, and arms meant people/Infected, which means…

"SMOKER!"

"Oh, you're awake? At last, c'mon get up and eat this."

The Smoker pointed with his tongue to the dead Survivor at the floor, it wasn't one of the four that were following him, it was some blonde female.

"The four that were tryin' to kill you got on some boat before I could snatch one, I was too far away."

Hunter sat up, _Woah_, he thought, _this Smoker is giving a shit about me? Why?_

"Who are you?" The Hunter quizzed suspiciously.

"Me? Well, I don't really use my name now I'm Infected, but it's Mark Sanders. You?"

Hunter racked his brain in search of a title, a name, a memory of who he used to be.

"I think I used to be Sam Ashton. I don't remember too well, I've forgotten nearly everything…"

"Well, eat up, Sam, you gotta pay me back now…"

"EH?!"

"I saved your Hunter hide from those Survivors, feel free to pay me back when you feel like it, you can choose how to repay me…" The Smoker smiled craftily at the Hunter.

"O-okay then…" The Hunter blushed; the Smoker seemed to be implying something… He was quite a pretty guy, this Mark person. He looked very nearly human, except for the lumps on the right side of his head, and the gradient styled eyes like the Hunter's own.

Hunter looked at himself, he too was pretty human looking, I mean, sure he had long, red claws, but he WAS a Hunter!

The smell of the human meat had suddenly become more apparent to Sam, who was starving, he'd only been infected for about 3 days, and he admittedly sucked bad at Hunting, as shown earlier…

He licked his lips before diving into the meat, the sounds of ripping and tearing echoed through the alley.

The Smoker started to blush as the Hunter moaned through his happiness; obviously ecstatic he was finally feeding.

When the Hunter was done, he smiled up at the Smoker before his hood fell down.

"ROOOOEK!!" He cried, startled, pulling the hood over his head quickly.

Smoker kneeled down to the Hunters height, gently pushing down the hood again.

"Roeeeekkkk…" Sam screeched quietly, softly.

Mark felt the blush consume him as he looked into the face of the Hunter; he had neck-length Black-purple hair, lilac eyes, grey-cream skin and a smooth complexion.

"You're fucking gorgeous…"

Hunter shied away from Mark, unknowingly pushing himself into a corner.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"Don't look at me!"

"What?"

Hunter got up and ran away on all fours, like an animal, scared…

'_Why? Why did he have to look under my hood? Why?!'_

"ROOOOOOOOEEEEEEEK!!!"

Sam stopped, frozen, that wasn't his call, who wa-

Suddenly, Sam felt himself slammed onto his back, another Hunter atop of him.

In an attempt to struggle upwards, Sam's hood fell backwards, revealing his face.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He hadn't seen another Hunter before, so he was scared.

The other Hunter's face showed a dark shadow covering his icy blue eyes, and a maniacal grin.

"My name is Dante, and you're very pretty…"

Sam's eyes turned into slits, _w-why was he calling him pretty?_

"It's obvious you're not going to kill me, so what do you want with me?!"

"Well, SAM, as I heard the Smoker call you, you barely look infected, you're just the right partner for me…"

Sam pushed upwards in a frenzied panic, no, for fuck sake no, he didn't wanna be raped by another Hunter, now he wished like hell he'd never run away from Mark…

A raspy cough was heard nearby.

"M-MARK!?" Sam screeched out loud, hoping to god in heaven that it was him.

Sam felt an adrenaline boost, even if it was Mark, he might not save him, Sam HAD to learn to fend for himself, it was now, or never…

He took his right arm and slashed Dante in the face, pushing him off the Hunters body in succession.

Dante clutched at his face, Sam could see blood dripping slowly out of the wounds, it looked like it hurt, and he didn't want to receive any pain as revenge, so he fled.

Sam finally reached a lamppost… How far had he run? A few feet? Metres? Miles? God knows…

He knew he needed someone to try and teach him how to be the Hunter he needed to be, and he knew exactly which Infected could help.

"!"

Hunter screeched loud, hoping that wherever he was, he'd hear.

"Yeah?" Came a voice behind him.

Sam turned round to be met with Mark's grey eyes.

"Mark…"

He was about to smile when he saw two red-clawed hands come from behind him, and dig holes into his shoulders, the claws going right through his shoulders.

"Uck…" Sam gasped lightly, smiling with worried eyes.

"I want my revenge on you, you little fucke-"

Dante was cut off when Mark grabbed him with his tongue, squeezing the air out of him, pissed off.

The claws retracted from Sam's shoulders.

Sam collapsed to his knees.

'Too fucking much has happened today…'

He gasped shakily, deep breaths getting clogged in his throat, his brain working too fast, his heart beating a million times a second, sweat dripping off of him.

'Is this what it feels like to die?'

His eyes started to verge on red, the feeling was swallowing him, he felt like someone had set fire to his body. He staggered to his feet slowly, his hood down, a dark – almost black- shadow lingered over his eyes as he stared at Dante and Mark.

"S…am?" The Smoker asked, worried.

Sam growled darkly, his fangs gritting against each other.

He swiped at Dante, this time determined to kill him.

Mark let go of the other Hunter, and Dantefled terrified.

Mark pressed Sam against the lamppost, looking into his crimson eyes, something was really wrong.

"Sam, wake up!" He called, coughing.

Sam looked too deeply caught up in it to be persuaded under some simple words.

"Thank you god in heaven…" Mark whispered before kissing the Hunter.

The lilac cover of Sam's eyes returned as he felt a suffocating sensation, smoke? A long, wet thing?

Sam pushed away upon realizing he was kissing the Smoker, and the Smoker had his tongue in his mouth, he blushed furiously.

Mark looked down, blushing.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but it seemed like nothing else would work…"

"WORK?! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Your eyes. They were red, you nearly killed the other Hunter…"

"The other Hunter….He tried to rape me, so of course I'd try and kill him."

Then, the pain of his shoulders came back and he fell into Marks arms.

"This shit hurts, Mark…"

"Well, looks like you're coming with me…"

He draped the Hunter over his back and walked back to where he lived, Hunter in tow.


	2. The Chase

_**Hunted And Smoked**_

_**==--Beginning--==**_

3 weeks later, and the holes in his shoulders had finally healed. Sam did circling motions with shoulders, testing them out again.

"Now I can go out hunting?" He said, looking up into the brown haired Infected's grey eyes.

"Are you feeling even a TWINGE of pain?" Mark quizzed.

"No, MOTHER!" Hunter bit back sarcastically.

Smoker growled and turned around, before balling his hands into fists and holding them in front of his face, blushing hysterically; Sam was so cute when he was pouting.

"MAAARRRK!! I WANT TO GO HUNTING!!!"

Mark turned round, his face expressionless; he leant against the doorframe.

"You? Hunting? You in the…My Little Pony pyjama's?"

Mark started sniggering at the little Infected.

Sam blushed furiously, "You found them, I ain't sleeping in my hoodie, I don't want to wreck it!"

He tugged the shirt off, the image of little pink, yellow and pale blue ponies crumpling.

Mark blushed again, he'd never realised how well toned Sam's deathly pale chest was.

Sam stood up, hands round the elasticised waistband of the My Little Pony sleeping trousers.

"Ahem."

Smoker jerked a little at the small cough.

"Can you go? I don't exactly want you seeing my… uh, well you know!"

Mark blushed further upon an image of a naked Sam. His nose suddenly gushed a red fountain.

"OH MY GOD, MARK! HOW COULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT?!" Sam screeched, face redder than the god-fucking-damn TANK!!

"I'm sorry, but you know what it's like!!"

Mark wiped his nose on a disused rag.

"Fuck it, Mark…"

"Wha-"

He was cut off suddenly when the Hunter pounced upon him, kissing him with a powerful force.

Mark's grey eyes dilated at the feeling that the Hunter – correction, HIS Hunter – was trying to invade his mouth with his tongue, pressing for the entrance.

"I found out what to repay you with, Smoker…" Hunter said, voice undeniably lustful, his face screamed innuendo at Mark, who got what Sam meant when he felt a pressure on his hips.

"Whoa, what makes you think I'm into that kinda thing?"

"Well, don't try pretending you don't do a Charger impersonation at night…" Sam said, lips curling into a boasting smirk.

Mark turned red, his face shocked.

"B-but.. I-I-I-I-I"! Well, umnnn.."

"Nothing, t'be shamed of, Mark… It's perfectly natural, but when I hear you scream out my name at night, when you think I'm sleeping, it turns me on so fucking much…"

"R-Really? Does it really?"

He gained his answer when Sam took hold of his hand and shoved it down the front of the My Little Pony pyjama bottoms.

**- Hell, that really ruins the atmosphere, doesn't it? XD - **

"Can you feel that? Of course it fucking turns me on, stupid…"

Sam's voice had quietened during his sentence as his lips once again came in contact with the Smoker.

"Mmmmhmmn.n… Sa…m…" The Smoker moaned softly into the kiss, feeling himself succumb to the feelings.

The next thing he realized was that Sam had him pinned down onto his bed – he didn't like admitting the 17-year-old Hunter was stronger than him, but he was.

"Love, move us please, I want to be on top." Smoker blushed, love? Aww shit!

"Hmmm, no."

"Why not?!"

"I want to be dominant in this relationship…"

The word relationship ran through Marks mind, could this Hunter really have developed an affinity for him?

Mark yelped when he felt the Hunter's cold clawed hand wrap around his member.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" He asked, a deep red.

Sam looked up into Mark's grey eyes before turning pink and delicately licking the member before him.

"OHSHI- Ahnnnnn…"

Sam felt very nervous, sure it wasn't the first time he'd seen Mark half-naked, but it was still enough to get him flustered.

He pulled back and gasped slightly, the cold burst of air tickled down Mark's length.

"Uuuuhhh…."

He wanted to say something, anything, but words attempting to form in his throat became stuck, all he could do was grunt and moan as Sam worked on him.

Before he realized, Sam had pulled off his own trousers and was positioning himself onto Mark. He was quickly pushed backwards onto his butt.

"What was that for?!" The Hunter cried, cheeks red.

"Not yet… I think we should wait a while before we commit in that way."

The Hunter bowed his head and put his face in his hands, little choked whimpering noises escaped through the gaps.

"Ughnnn… .I. I'm so sorry, Mark…" The Hunter sobbed.

The Smoker extended his tongue to slowly caress the Hunter's cheek, cleaning it of any salt water.

"You don't need to be, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong…"

The Smoker only managed the sentence upon retracting his exceptionally long tongue.

Hunter looked up into grey eyes, his face was damp and he looked even more lifeless than what the infection had already done to him.

"Mark… You've done so much for me, and I can't do anything for you…" More tears wettened his cheeks, "Even though i….i…." He couldn't help himself now, the tears ran violently out of his eyes, his nose started to run, he was practically screaming and shaking madly.

"Oh my god… Sam! Sam! C'mon, s-stop crying! SAM!"

Mark pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around the small Infected.

"Sam… I'm so sorry… I'm sor-" Tears started to fall down Mark's grey cream skin.

After shuddering and hiccupping, Sam looked up into Mark's eyes again.

"Y-you're crying…"

Mark wiped his eyes, looking down at Sam, the boy looked so young and vulnerable.

"Sam… Don't worry about me, I'm fine but… What was with that crying just now?"

"I get scared being close to people, and you've done so much for me, I was scared we would get close and you'd leave me, and I'd be alone."

Mark sighed, so this was Sam's problem, he was terrified of being alone.

And in this apocalypse, so was Mark.

He gently kissed the Hunter, to reassure him.

"I'm not going anywhere… Now, put on your hoodie, let's go out hunting. Together."

Despite his tears, Sam smiled at the older Infected.

"Yes."

* * *

Sam ran quickly, now his shoulders were healed, running on all fours was acceptable again.

He stood upright and looked around for a Survivor as Mark caught up, panting and coughing.

"W-wait! I ha-have t-trouble trying t-to breath!"

Sam was stood stock still as Mark reached him, his hoodie covering his expression.

"Sam?" Mark inquired, concerned.

Sam was looking at a Survivor, she was female with long brown hair, tattered clothing – And no weapon.

"Well, she looks pretty easy, wanna go for her?" Smoker asked

Sam's hands went up, tugging his hair as tears escaped his eyes.

"It burns…"

"Sam, are you okay?!"

An ear-piercing shriek escaped the Hunters lungs as his memories hit him.

"I don't want to remember!"

The survivor spotted them and before she could run, Mark's tongue grabbed her and pulled her closer as she screamed, her voice echoing in the streets.

Mark released the woman when she was right next to them.

A small, red clawed hand went up to pull gently on her shirt and she stared at the Hunter, before pulling him close and hugging him.

"Oh my god…we thought you'd died! But you're alive, you may be infected but you are alive! Oh my baby boy!"

Mark could tell this woman must have been Sam's mother, when he was human.

"Mo-ther." Hunter said softly.

"You can still talk, oh god!"

"Run. Please, find the other survivors, evacuate here."

"But, now I've found you, oh Sam, I don't want to leave you!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"But I-"

She was cut off by a car alarm; Mark had punched a goddamn red Ferrari!

"Mrs. Ashton, there is a safe room just up that way, I suggest you run now before the horde tears you inside out."

"But…"

"I'll look after your son, maybe we'll see each other again, Mrs. Ashton, just remember that Sam only wishes you safety."

"Thank you, Smoker…"

She kissed Sam on the cheek before rushing to the Safe Room, there would be other Survivors, weapons, health kits, projectiles, she'd be fine.

Sam looked at Mark, and above the blaring of the alarm, said-

"Thank you."

"Now, let's run like fuck before the horde tears US up!"

Sam slipped his hand into the Smokers as they ran, knowing that his mother would be safe, and so would he as long as Mark was there.

He smiled up at the Smokers they ran, Mark coughing every big step.

"You okay, Mark?"

"Yeah, it's the downside to being a Smoker."

Sam stopped and looked at Mark.

"What were you like when you were human, Mark?"

"Me? Well, before the Infection, I was taking computing courses at College as a senior student. I liked video games and art; I was kind of a loner, no real freinds, not really. I lived by myself after moving out of the orphanage. My parents died in a sailing accident, I was told."

He smiled at the saddened Hunter.

"But it never bothered me, now I finally have something to give a shit about." The 19-year-old Smoker said, smiling happily.

"You?" He asked.

"Me? Well, before the Infection I was trying parkour, pretty damn good timing too! I was just about to leave high school, I got a job working in stables, and I had this really nice family. Me, my elder brother, who was living in Britain at the time, my little sister and my mother. My father… Left us."

"Aww, you poor guy, you had so much potential, then this had to happen."

"But I met you! I'd never have met you and I'm so happy I did because, Mark, I-"

"Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

Mark and Sam slowly turned their heads to see a girl walking, hands up to her face, sobbing. Her pale ginger hair hung limply over her shoulders, her torn sludgy yellow-green clothes hardly covering her.

"A BITCH!!" They screamed out loud.

The Witch lifted her head and started to growl, her pink eyes bloodshot from always crying.

Sam was too scared to move.

"RAIIIIII!" The Witch screamed out advancing on the Hunter.

Hunter ran off, hot tears stinging his eyes.

"HELP ME!!!"

He jumped over bins, walls and piles of rubble, sometimes an infected or two, before collapsing due to strain.

The Witch towered over him, her claws sharp and ready for the kill.

"I haven't had Hunter before, this will be interesting…"

He extended one arm up at the Witch.

"Please, no…"

He closed his wet eyes.

"No…"

Meanwhile, Mark ran through alleys in an attempt to find his Hunter, hoping the Witch had found a survivor.

He came smash into a big, rock-like pink thing.

A Tank!

The Tank turned round and glared at the scared Smoker.

"Yum, a Smoker!"

Smoker's eyes widened, he didn't want to be anyone's entrée!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The screams emitting from both the Hunter and the Smoker were filled with terror…


	3. The Friendship

**Last Time on H&S!!**

_**The Witch towered over him, her claws sharp and ready for the kill.**_

"_**I haven't had Hunter before, this will be interesting…"**_

_**He extended one arm up at the Witch.**_

"_**Please, no…"**_

_**He closed his wet eyes.**_

"_**No…"**_

_**Meanwhile, Mark ran through alleys in an attempt to find his Hunter, hoping the Witch had found a survivor.**_

_**He came smash into a big, rock-like pink thing. **_

_**A Tank!**_

_**The Tank turned round and glared at the scared Smoker.**_

"_**Yum, a Smoker!"**_

_**Smoker's eyes widened, he didn't want to be anyone's entrée!**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**_

_**The screams emitting from both the Hunter and the Smoker were filled with terror…**_

_**----------Restart--------**_

Sam shook in terror, he'd never got the chance to tell Mark how he felt towards him…

"…Ve you.." He whispered into the cold concrete, which his head rested upon.

"Huh?" The Witch inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I never got to tell him," He said as a tear escaped his eye, "…I love him…"

The Witch just glared at him.

"Your woe-is-me trick won't work on me, Hunter! Prepare to die!"

Sam closed his eyes and when he reopened them, instead of seeing blood and gore, he saw grey-blue sweatpants and a red hoodie.

"Dan…te?"

"Look, Bitch, no-one lays a claw on Sam, unless you want me to kill you too!"

Sam pulled himself onto both legs, an enormous struggle, his legs felt wooden and his head felt full of blood.

"Dante, don't… Witch… I know why you're doing this…"

The Witch's eyes widened.

"You're scared. I was scared too, being ripped away from the world we came from into…this! You're alone and cold and hungry, you feel like every one is trying to kill you or hurt you," He glanced at Dante, "But, there are Infected who care, there are Survivors who won't kill you… Come with me, I want to make sure you're happy."

He stretched one arm out towards the Witch; tears cascaded down her face as she took hold of his hand.

"You're safe now." He said, smiling warmly and sweetly at the girl.

Dante could feel tears well up in his blue eyes, that was exactly how he felt too.

"You too, Dante, come with me…"

"But, after what I did? I attacked and wounded you."

"You were scared, you felt violence was the only way to survive in this world where the odds are against you…"

Dante blushed and shakily held his hand out to the smaller Hunter.

"Thank you…"

"Now, please help me find Mark again…"

"Sure…"

-----WITH MARK AND TANK----

Mark could feel the little amount of air he had in his lungs crushed out of him as the Tanks hand shoved him repeatedly into the ground, rocks sticking into his back, his coughing sounded almost like he was suffocating – Which he was.

"No…" He wheezed, back being plunged against sharp rock.

"Smokers taste quite good, I'm not letting you go!"

Empty tears escaped the Smoker as he felt his lungs crush.

"No… Please…"

Before he knew it, Mark was thrown across the alleyway harshly, banging and crashing against the metal ladders used as fire escapes, before being thrown back the other way and then back against the stairs, then the wall, then the stairs, then the wall, it went on that way for about ten minutes.

The Tank was like an animal playing Release and Catch with it's prey, giving him a false hope that when he was thrown to the alley entrance, he could get up to run. But he was thrown the other way before he could do that.

Then, as a cruel extra, the Tank grabbed Mark again, squeezing his body tightly, and dragged him up and down the stony wall, his back was being god-damn grated!

"Help me…" He called weakly.

He heard a hope call, a Screech, two Screeches, Two Screeches and crying.

'He's alive!' Smoker thought in joy.

"Suh… SAM!" He cried out, his raspy voice was quiet but it echoed loudly through the alley.

Then, as everything turned black, he could vaguely make out a purple hoodie and red eyes at the alley entrance.

'Sam…'

-----Later-----

Mark's eyes opened slightly, he saw three figures sitting next to him.

"Sam, is that you?" He called weakly, trying to sit up.

"Please, be careful, you lost a lot of blood, thank god I broke into one of the Safe Rooms', looks like one survivor ain't getting a health kit." He said, gesturing to the bandages wrapped around the Smoker's bare torso.

"Thank god you're alive!" Mark said softly, pulling the Hunter into a soft kiss.

Sam wrapped his arms gently around the Smokers waist, blushing softly at the Smoker's hands in his hair.

"Sam, you never told me you and Mark were… going out." The Witch said.

Mark pushed Hunter away, face red.

"Wh-when the hell did you bring the Bitch here?! And HIM!?" He said, gesturing at the silver haired Hunter.

"Don't blame Dante and Sarah. They were scared…"

"Sam, you're so kind, but if they try to hurt you, they are dead."

"Like that Tank." Dante chuckled softly.

"Huh?"

"Sam had one of those red-eyed fits. He slaughtered the Tank, he didn't calm down until it had died."

Sam hung his head in shame.

"He was trying to kill you… I'd never forgive myself if you died!" He cried, teary eyed.

"All by yourself? Those fits must hold some sort of extreme power…"

"Anyway… What do we do about dinner, that Tank didn't taste too good, too much fat and …nicotine in his diet."

Mark pulled himself off the single-camp bed, pulling his green shirt over his bandages and straightening his short brown hair.

"I'll go with Sarah, you stay and rest." Mark said smiling.

"But, you were half dead!" Sam protested.

"Yes, but I feel better now."

And in a flash, Mark had left the house, the redheaded girl in tow.

Sam kept looking over at Dante, uncomfortable about being alone with him.

Before he quite knew what was happening, Dante had thrown himself on the purple Hunter, pinning him on the sofa.

"Dante?" Sam squeaked out, frightened.

"I have to do this…" He said.

--------WITH MARK AND SARAH-----

The streets seemed empty, it was normally quite wet around here, but the sun was blazing high in the sky, it was hot and dry.

"So, I heard Survivors are needing to pass the Sugar Mill up here for diesel? Want to go get some Survivor?" Sarah chuckled, she seemed quite happy for a Witch.

She broke the stereotype.

Mark stopped in his tracks as Sarah walked on, before she turned around, facing him.

"What's wrong, Mark?"

"I don't know who you think you are, but Sam is mine, don't you lay a goddamned Witch hand on him!"

Mark didn't usually snap at people, so this proved he was very mad.

"Woah, Woah, hold up there, Smoky! I'm not interested in a relationship with Sam, I view him more like a younger brother than anything, I didn't mean to make you jealous."

Mark's face softened as he blushed. Him? Jealous?

"It's cute, normally I don't really like gay people, but you two seem so…right for each other."

Mark's face looked quizzical, he'd never though himself as 'gay', he just though it was, 'love'.

"Gender doesn't matter, as long as the two people care for each other."

Sarah tilted her head slightly, a small smile on her face.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I think I do."

-------SAM AND DANTE----

"Dante, what are you doing?! Please stop!"

Dante looked down on the young Hunter, he was so scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you… I need to tell you something."

Sam stopped struggling and looked into Dante's hoodie.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For trying to, y'know…"

Dante pushed himself off the Hunter, straightening his hoodie.

"Now I can live again. Maybe."

Sam looked at him, his eyes were half lidded, he looked peaceful, yet sad. His smile was small.

"I guess… I didn't lose all my humanity when I changed."

Sam's eyes dilated, humanity?

"We are still human, Dante, on the inside, these claws and grey skin don't MEAN anything, we're all just human."

"Your theory is plausible, but, people I knew, gentle sweet people became… Monsters, killing and hurting, not caring who it is…"

"THAT'S THEIR PROBLEM!"

Dante looked at the small Hunter, his face was flushed and he looked determined.

"If you think that defines all of us, you're off your god-damn rocker!"

Sam pulled his left hoodie sleeve down, showing a long cut.

"Look, I haven't cleaned this yet, this cut Sarah accidentally gave me, my blood is red! Not blue or yellow or green! Isn't that enough proof I'm a fucking human!?"

Dante realised that Sam didn't want to admit he wasn't human anymore.

But he had to accept it.

"We aren't human, for craps sake, there is nothing left for us but despair and gloom!"

Sam pushed against Dante roughly, causing the older Hunter to stumble and trip.

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Why not? You know it too!"

"This Infection is the best thing! I met Mark!"

Dante looked at the boy, he knew how the Infection had given him Mark, someone who loved him, despite not being prize Hunter.

"I love him!"

Dante's eyes widened dramatically.

"You love him? Have you told him?"

Sam blushed madly; he didn't mean to say that!

"N-no, not yet…"

"Then tell him when he comes home!"

"I don't want to tell him yet!"

"Why not, I'm sure he'd be pleased."

Sam looked down, his eyes watery but dry.

"I'm scared he'll leave me."

Dante had a small sweat drop on his forehead.

"Why would he leave you?"

"He just will!"

And at that moment, the door swung open.

"Honey, I'm ho-ome!" the Smoker called, laughing heartily.

"M-Mark!" Sam called, Dante was pretty sure that if he was a dog, he'd be wagging his tail and barking.

"Well, someone startled Sarah, but they dragged him away before we made the kill, so no Survivors for dinner, but…" He said, holding up a grocery bag, "We found an abandoned supermarket stuffed with food, we figured human food would still taste good to us."

Sam looked into the various bags, all this food, he thought.

"What are we going to have tonight, Mark?"

The Hunter looked up over the plastic bags with blushing cheeks and a cute face on.

'Definitely a puppy…' Dante thought.

While Sarah stood by thinking, 'These two seem like a typical married couple…'

Mark smiled at the Hunter, he was so happy those Survivors had driven them together.

"Well, before the Infection I made a mean curry, spicy and tender, my friend said, so, guess what's for dinner!"

"Yay! The Hunter called out, his voice carrying along in a happy tone.

"Y'know how cute you look, Sam?" Mark said, chuckling slightly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sam cried, hiding his face with his hoodie, the blush luminous.

"No need to hide from me, Hunter." Mark giggled before leaning in close to the younger Infected, "Because I've seen so much more than this…"

"M-Mark, there're people here, ya know!""

"I know!" He said, his grin all smug.

"Anyway, how bout I get cooking, dinner ain't gonna wait for us to stop messing around and the walk to the Sugar Mill sure did make me hungry!"

The Hunter grabbed Mark's creamy-grey hand, tugging slightly.

"Please, can I try to help too, Mark?" He said, red.

"Sure, it'll be fun!"

Sarah and Dante looked at each other as the two other Infected went into the crumbling kitchen to see if they could get the cooker to work.

"Well… It's confusing which one's the man…"

"And which one's the woman." Dante finished.

The two Infected crumpled into fits of laughter, Witch crying tears of laughter.

Sam and Mark popped their heads round the door and stared oddly at the laughing infected.

"This ain't a Jockey party, ya know!"

To be Continued------


	4. The Loss and The Gain

When Sam woke up to find his head resting softly against his Smoker's chest, he mewled softly and snuggled in closer, relishing the soft moments they had together.

It was hard for them to get closer when Sarah and Dante were sleeping next door.

The past two weeks had been tough, what with Sam's building frustration at never being able to 'get' his Smoker for fear of disturbing the other two.

Speaking of disturbing, a soft noise came from next door, Sam arose from his comfortable position to see how the other two next door were doing.

He heard the noise again when directly outside their room. He pressed his ear against the door.

"D…Dante… t-there, p-please do more…"

The voice was muffled, but it was quite obvious what was going on behind the door.

He blushed darkly, he felt like such a pervert.

"Shh, we don't want to wake them…"

Sam quickly – and quietly – made his way back to his Smoker.

Smoker was sitting up in the bed, staring at the door with one eyebrow raised.

"Where were you?" He asked, a tone of anger in his voice.

"I went to see the other two, but they were… preoccupied." He said, blushing.

Instantly, Mark got what Sam was saying, and with the most erotic picture in mind, had a nosebleed.

"Oh god Mark, we gotta sort it out, or when I'mma repaying you, I'll get all bloody." He said, acting innocent.

Mark shied away.

"What's wrong, Mark?"

"I think I'm ready to do that now, but I don't want to while they are here…"

Sam was stuck, he couldn't kick them out just because he wanted to commit himself to Mark, but he was scared the relationship wouldn't last much longer if they stayed.

He hadn't realised tears had slipped down his cheeks until he felt a soft Infected hand rub them away.

"I'm sorry. But, I won't leave you because of it, that's a silly reason to leave you, you're perfect in my eyes."

Mark knew he had to say it now, it was now or never.

"Sam, I'm in… I love you…"

Sam started to sob loudly, he couldn't believe it, Mark loved him?

He pulled the older Infected towards him, his chin resting on Mark's bare shoulder.

"I love you too, Mark…"

Those words seemed like water after a desert, Mark knew how cheesy the metaphor was, but he didn't care, Sam had told him he loved him, and Mark hadn't really loved or been loved by anyone in his life before, even though he was 19.

He gasped as tears made their way down his cheeks too, he'd never realised how sensitive he was before, it was obvious that Sam was very sensitive but it was okay, hormones and stuff like that, but him?

He thought he deadened all his emotions when they were shot.

That's right, he knew how his parents had REALLY died, it was about 14 years ago, he'd hidden in the closet when CEDA had stormed in, he heard people in Hazmat suits talk about 'Carriers' 'Green Flu' 'Infection' and 'Death'. He'd seen out a crack in the door as his parent's were forced onto their knees and shot in the head, blood spattered across his cheeks as their bodies fell to the ground, and then he fainted.

When he awoke, he was in an orphanage, clean and tidy.

He hated it.

A CEDA agent had said his parent's died in a sailing accident, and their bodies were never recovered, but Mark acted as if it was nothing, his normally cheerful eyes had lost all shine, he never smiled and never laughed.

He didn't cry or get angry either, he was just a monotone.

It was like he was Infected from the moment they'd died.

It didn't stop him from beating up kids at school daring to mention 'Emotionless Orphan Boy'.

Blood had spattered him repeatedly then, the countless boys he harmed, but he never felt better, he felt like the void in his heart had sucked his soul away.

But he had Sam now.

He cheered up greatly after the Infection, he killed all and any CEDA agent he found, then he felt better, so much better.

But, then again, they'd postponed the Infection for about 14 years…

He'd realised he'd sighed loudly.

"Everything okay, Mark?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!" He said, smiling at him, it was a pure smile; he wasn't masking anything up, nothing, not any more.

"Ya sure?"

"I'm very sure…"

-----LATER--------

They were all sat on the big, ripped sofas in the sitting room when Dante looked up from under his hoodie.

"Me and Sarah… We want to move out…" He said, quietly.

"Really, why?" Sam said, trying to forget what he'd heard earlier.

"Well, we don' wanna keep you guys from bein' together and.. doing stuff…"

Mark and Sam Illuminated in a red flush.

"We will only be next door, the Infected ran from there when the Spitter attacked, I think me and Dante are strong enough to take on a Spitter!" Sarah said, she looked so sweet and innocent.

"When are you leaving?" Sam asked, slightly upset.

"Today, I'm really sorry, Sam!"

"N-no, it's okay, but I will miss ya taking care of me when I'm sick…"

Yes, the week before, Sam had an awful cold, so while Mark was out hunting, Sarah fed him soup Mark made especially for him. He felt happy around her, like she was a mother of some sort…

----------Later------

Sam closed the door, now the house only held him and Mark.

Mark embraced the young Hunter as he shook, crying.

"I'mma really miss 'em, Mark!"

"It's okay, they're just next door, we'll see them all the time…"

"I know but…"

The Hunter closed his eyes as the Smoker's lips connected with his.

"Hunter… Are you ready?" Mark said softly, looking into Sam's eyes.

"Mark… I'm more ready now for this than I've ever been for anything…"

The Smoker lifted Sam up into his arms' bridal style.

"M-Mark?" The Hunter questioned, blushing.

"I want to carry you…"

The Hunter cuddled close; he disliked the thought of being away from Mark.

"I love you lots, Mark…" He whispered blushing.

"Me too…" Mark replied, face also red.

Soon, Sam realised that he was lying on his back on the bed he shared with Mark.

Mark slowly pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing the bandages that were still there from the Tank attack.

Sam pulled at his hoodie, yanking it off over his head.

"I never realised how slim you are…" Mark said, staring.

"Mark, stop it, you're embarrassing me!"

Mark nodded silently as he pulled his dark jeans down, startling Sam.

"I'm sorry, Mark, I'm very nervous… I've never done this with anyone before…" The small Hunter admitted shyly.

"I-it's okay, I-I'm nervous too… I've n-never done this b-before either…" the Smoker replied.

Sam layed on has back again when he was completely naked, he felt shy, but he also knew he wanted to do this.

He yelped in surprise when he felt the long tentacle- like tongue push its way inside him.

"Did I hurt you?" The Smoker tried to say.

"N-no, I was just surprised…" He said, his voice high.

He realised that Mark was making this as easy as he could for him.

"Just relax…" The Smoker attempted to mumble.

"M-Mark…uuuuhhh…" The Hunter panted quietly.

After a few moments, Smoker retracted his tongue and looked directly into Sam's eyes. Sam nodded a 'yes'.

A very slow push from Mark's hips sent the Hunter screeching.

"A-are you okay?!" The Smoker asked, concern highly evident in his voice, he'd kill himself if he'd just hurt his Hunter.

"I-I'm fine…" He said, despite the fact he was crying.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Sam…" Mark whispered gently.

"No, d-don't be… Just…come here…"

He wrapped his arms around the Smoker's neck as Mark put both his hands on Sam's hip, earning a light blush from the Hunter. The aforementioned Hunter pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Mark…" The Hunter said upon releasing the Smoker, his words were filled with a gentle kindness Mark never had with anyone else before.

"I love you too, Sam…" The Smoker replied happily.

"Y'know, you can start moving now, it won't hurt me…"

And as instructed, the Smoker started to move his hips gently, stopping whenever a small noise came from the Hunter, just to be told to keep going.

He blushed at the Hunter's cute pants and moans, he savoured them, he'd never felt so happy.

He experimented with extending his tongue down to wrap itself around Sam's length, earning a screech from his blushing Hunter.

"M-Mark!" The Hunter called in ecstatic bliss.

He tried various things, tightening and releasing, moving his tongue, and all seemed to make the Hunter squirm in his pleasured frenzy. Mark smiled happily.

Mark could tell he was close, but the younger boy wasn't. Goddamn, not only was he faster and stronger, he could withstand this much longer than him! He slowly and teasingly dragged his hand from Sam's hip to his arousal. The Hunter gasped out loud, his voice a painful strangulation of trying not to scream. He had much more control over his hand than his tongue, and he put the extra functions to good use. He squeezed the length firmly and rubbed his thumb around the head.

"C'mon Sam, don't hold back on me…" He said, the words sounded loving yet lustful.

He felt the climax coming, and he decided to warn his little Hunter boyfriend.

Boyfreind?

He liked that word when it came to describing Sam…

"I-I oh my god, I'm going to-"

Before they knew what was really happening, the two of them seemed to be having blissful fits of passionate moaning and moving.

"I- Sam, here it comes!"

And with a long screech and raspy moan, Sam released onto the Smoker's chest and hand with a surprised noise, while Mark came too, giving the boy a warm, fuzzy feeling..

Smoker pulled out and Hunter rested his head on his Smoker's chest.

"Thank you…" He said before falling asleep.

* * *

He awoke again to find his head rested upon Smoker's chest.

'I'm having déjà vu…' He chuckled to himself.

Smoker's eyes slowly opened when he felt a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, Mark…" He said sleepily.

Mark seemed asleep with eyes open until they heard it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Holy shit, what in the name of all things Infected was that?!" Mark shouted, the scream was sure one hell of a lot louder than any infected he'd heard before.

The next thing he knew, there was a gunshot.

"Survivors…."


	5. The Screams and The Memories

He hadn't realised when he'd been Infected. He hadn't realised when he'd started to mutate.

He hadn't realised anything.

All he really knew of the world was being caught up in that mental hospital from fourteen. Violent fits and bizarre screaming, every one had said quietly. The other patients laughed at him when he was spooked and screamed inhumanely loudly, but when he got mad, and threw a chair, small table, or once, a medicinal cabinet, they would restrain him with the jacket and keep him in the padded cell. Just him, all alone…

Until the world turned to ruins.

He made his way carefully over the piles of rubble from used-to-be houses, because if he tripped over, he'd be as good as dead – He had no clue how to remove the straight jacket.

He took notice of four silhouettes. Human shadows, a female and three males. He knew he'd be dead if the four humans saw him, and screamed. He screamed and screamed until he heard the groaning, wailing and screeching of the horde – He couldn't fight, but he could scream, and that was his saving grace in a world where it was you – and no one else.

He never noticed he'd arose a sleeping Smoker and Hunter in a nearby house, he had no clue about it at all.

===----=-

===----=-

The Hunter bounced up from the bed, tying his hoodie around his bare waist – why did some goddamn Infected have to wake him up?!

"What is it, Sam?" the Smoker asked sleepily, pulling his greyish blue jeans on.

"It's a …. Well, the Survivors are here. They musta been alerted by that insane screaming just now. But what Infected can screech at such a high pitch? Goddamit…"

He turned round and faced his boyfriend, he'd never noticed how broad and toned his chest was, and turned another shade of pink.

"Eyes up here, love." Said the Smoker " Shall we go see what the fuss is, or would you prefer to sit here and – Well, do stuff?"

"I wanna see – with you…" He replied lovingly.

He gently clasped the older Infected's hand between his, careful to not scratch him with his claws.

"Okay then, let's go…" The words were spoken so softly and full of love that the slight scratchiness of the Smoker's voice was blended right out, as if it never existed.

----====----

He didn't know how it'd started, all he knew was, after running to safety inside a still well built house, there was fire – and lots of it. He curled up into a ball on the floor, he was terrified of fire and was too upset to move, his feet were rooted.

He didn't know the smoke was so dangerous to him; his throat had been rather sensitive since he gained echolation to rival and defeat the Hunter's, and was his major weak point.

Despite the blinding heat, he started to cry, his bangs framing his face as he tilted his head forward, tears dripping off his face.

"I-I don't want to die l-like this… Please, someone help me! I'm so scared."

----Outside---

Hunter stood by the burning building; it was the first thing he and Mark had noticed upon exiting their home into the murky morning sky.

"Mark! I – I think I hear someone in there!"

"If it's a survivor, never mind!" Called the Smoker, brow furrowed.

"Mark, we can't just abandon someone in trouble…"

Before Mark could respond to the plea, he felt a small white-hot explosion in his left shoulder. He looked up and saw a Survivor holding a pump shotgun, steam still escaping the barrel.

"Well well well, look what we got here. Time to die, you mealy mouthed bastard." Said the man, cocking the gun, ready to make the kill.

Sam could recognize the fear in Mark's eyes, the terror of knowing you were on your own, no way out – all you could hope for was a miracle.

Sam decided to be that miracle.

He stepped in front of Mark, the Smoker looking up at the Hunter's back.

The man lowered his gun ever so slightly, he recognized the Hunter.

"Oh, it's you again, you persistent little shit." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Hunter growled darkly at him, spreading his arms out to cover more of Mark from the Survivor.

The man once again raised his gun; his finger had nearly pulled the trigger when the screech rang out through the air.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE!"

Another call pulled the man away from the Infected, running back to the other team-members.

"GET BACK OVER HERE, IT'S A TANK!!"

Sam turned around quickly, crouching down against the bleeding Smoker.

"Mark, I-I, I'm so sorry!" He choked out, filled with guilt.

He felt a hand on his arm, he looked up to see Mark's face, he was sweating slightly, and the pain was evident, but he smiled.

"It's okay…"

Sam turned his direction toward the building door, standing up slowly.

"Sam, what are you-"

"I'll be back – promise." He said, before dashing off into the blazing red and yellow.

"SAM!" The Smoker called after him, worry evident in his voice.

---====

The boy had nearly passed out from the fumes when he heard footsteps.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE!?" It cried loudly.

"M-me! I'm over here! Hey!" He called, trying to attract the Hunter's attention through the smoke.

Sam put a hand over his mouth, coughing as he located the person who needed rescue.

'Damn, I'm used to smoke but this is too thick for me, I gotta do this quickly.'

He threw an arm out towards the outline he could make out of the person he was saving.

"TAKE MY HAND!"

The boy choked back tears slightly.

"I can't! I've got a straightjacket on!"

Sam closed his eyes, pondering on what to do.

'I know it's risky….' He opened his eyes, ' …but I won't let an innocent person die!'

He ran through the fire…

----====

Mark watched while holding his breath, Sam had been in there a while, he was extremely worried.

'Please, just let him be okay, please…' He thought silently as tears threatened him.

A loud crash made him jump in startlement; the windows had been overcome with fire pressure and shattered, spraying the ground with glass.

"SAM!!" He cried out in horror, the tears had made their claim, and fell down his face.

He stood up shakily, hobbling over to the building, dragging one foot slightly; his left side had gone numb.

He vaguely saw two shadows exit the building, running, one figure thrown on the other's back.

The figure, which had been recognised as Sam, fell to his knees, before planting his face in the concrete, still holding tightly to the youngest male Infected.

Mark fell to his knees and wrapped his good arm around

the infected, cradling him gently, small gasps of happiness escaping him.

"Sam, you idiot…" He said softly, looking at the unconscious Hunter, he looked so cute like that…

---====

After being able to drag the unconscious Hunter and the survivor back to their house – thanking everything he could they lived close – he'd placed the two on their bed. He felt jealous the other one was sleeping with him, but what the hell? No point getting jealous of someone he just met.

The first one to recover was the new infected.

"Oh, good morning, miss." Said Mark chuckling.

"Uh? Huh…. W-where am I?" The kid asked dizzily.

"You're in my house – Mark Sanders by the way." He said, reaching a hand out to the boy just sitting up.

"Elliot Gun – Nice to meet you Mark."

Mark was shocked – stone cold shocked.

"Isn't Elliot a boy's name?"

"I-I am a boy!" He cried out, blushing.

'S…so cute….' Was all the flushed Smoker could think.

"I thought you were a girl, after all you do look pretty feminine…"

The infected scowled darkly at the Smoker.

".WANT!!!" He said.

Mark just looked confused this time – the infected was crazy…

"…Later, can we go to the hospital?" The young boy said, weirdly quiet.

"Why?"

"My…records are in there – I want to know more about me, all I can remember is being there…"

Mark nodded, this kid reminded him of Sam – a scared little Infected who wanted to know who he is.

"What infected type are you? You're way too pretty for a Smoker, you don't have fangs or claws like a Hunter, you ain't fat… or crying….or spitting, charging, riding, or nothin' like that – What are you?" Mark was bewildered by him.

"They called me a Screamer…."

"Well, I ain't seen one of you before, Screamer."

Elliot looked down at himself; he looked sort of odd – orange shorts and a straightjacket.

"C-can you remove my straightjacket? If I fall over I'm doomed –and it's really uncomfortable against my shirt." He asked looking cutely at the Smoker, pleading with his big brown eyes.

Smoker thought the kid was way too adorable, therefore decided to do as he asked, and ripped the jacket off him.

Elliot threw his pale arms out, differently toned from the rest of him; they must have had that jacket on him for a long time…

He was wearing a yellow turtleneck with long sleeves – adding to his feminine charm.

The Hunter turned and tossed in his sleep, Mark noticed, his face was pale and he was sweating a lot. Mark shook him roughly.

"Sam, wake up!" He called, trying to wake the Hunter who was currently having Night Terrors.

The Hunter's pale eyes slowly opened and he looked at the blurry figure of Mark. He leapt at the boy, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his shoulder, crying.

"I-I tho-though y-y-y-you'd –d-d-died!" He exclaimed.

Mark wrapped his own arms around the Hunter; happy the Hunter wasn't burying his face into the bandaged shoulder. He put one hand in his deep purple hair and pulled him up for a kiss-

-And was interrupted by a certain new infected.

"OOOH!" Elliot yelped, bright red. He hadn't experienced or seen anything romantic, and was flustered.

"I-it's you, the Infected I saved…" Sam said, looking at him.

"Elliot Gun – Screamer!" He exclaimed happily.

"E-Elliot? Isn't that a boys name?"

The Screamer huffed again.

"I AM A BOY!"

From next door, they heard a loud shriek – Elliot had just startled Sarah.

Mark and Sam both face palmed.

"I'm Sam Ashton." He said, trying to keep in a giggle.

Mark stood up, helping the other two from the bed.

"Let's go to this hospital now."

* * *

When they stepped foot in the hospital, the smells of detergent and cotton made Sam's head thump, despite the smell being rather weak.

Mark went to the crumbling reception, picking up a piece of faded paper, reading aloud.

"New entrees; I can't read the date, Elliot Gun –On transfer from Mercy Mental Asylum - 15 severe 3rd degrees burn on torso, not self inflicted.

Samuel .K. Ashton…." He trailed off after reading the name.

"I-I was in hospital?" He said, scared.

"…While awaiting transfer to…Mercy Mental Asylum… He suffered an unknown bite on his leg – we are doing everything we can to figure out what it is…"

Mark fell to his knees, clutching the paper tightly, tears falling from his eyes.

Sam rushed to him, and held him tightly.

"Mark, w-why are y-you crying? C'mon, talk to me!"

"I'm so sorry for you…" He whispered.

"Don't be, look at me, I'm here, I'm happy – do I look insane to you?"

Mark smiled and looked up at his lover.

"No…"

"It says I was kept in room 302, let's look there, kay?"

They turned back at the Screamer, he was wobbling.

"N-no, please – he started it, don't make me wear the jacket again!" He screamed, falling to his knees and putting his hands over his ears.

Mark lifted the Screamer into his arms, whispering soothing words until the pace made the young boy fall asleep.

------=====

Inside the room, Sam looked through various files, seeing what he could find that made him 'insane'. He came across a file.

Mark lifted his head; he heard a horde – most likely wanting to rip up the three specials.

Sam's eyes skitted over one sentence.

'Patient suffers from MPD – Multiple Personality Disorder- and Schizophrenia.'

He didn't hear Mark yelling at him to run, that the horde would kill them.

Everything in his world vanished in an instant…


End file.
